1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for mobile communication, and more particularly to a base station system for mobile communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a cellular system for mobile communication comprises a plurality of mobile terminals for transmitting and receiving users' signals, a base station part, the Base Transceiver Station (BTS) for relaying the transmission and reception signal of the plurality of mobile terminals via an appropriate process, a base station controlling part, the Base Station Controller (BSC) for controlling a plurality of BTSs, and a Mobile Switching Center (MSC) connected to BSC, thereby comprising a network for mobile communication. The cellular system for mobile communication includes a plurality of base stations which have been installed mainly outdoors. According to the respective base stations, service ranges, that is, the area of coverage, are set to provide speech-centered services to the users. The base stations may be often installed indoors, and data services as well as speech services may be further provided to the users.
Meanwhile, in terms of mobile communication, a repeater system is used for clearing shadows of radio waves, the shadows occurring in underground areas of buildings or inside steel frame structures, or for extending the coverage of certain regions. The repeater system connects a plurality of radio wave repeaters with a base system using optical lines or coaxial cables, and relays the signals which are transmitted and received between the base system and a mobile terminal. Such repeater systems which use the optical lines or coaxial cables have an advantage of transmitting and receiving a high quality of signal, owing to little loss in the lines and noise-reduction performance. However, in using such repeater systems, high costs of relevant units as well as optical lines or coaxial cables, and difficult and costly installation thereof are shortcomings. As a result, an entire base system requires high costs in terms of installation, maintenance and management. In addition, since conventional repeater systems perform a function of extending only the coverage, it is impossible to extend wireless channel capacities using such conventional repeater systems.